


Silly Cat Videos

by bluemadridista



Series: Road to the World Cup [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Germany, Humor, M/M, Skype, Universe Alteration, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poldi and Basti have a sweet little video chat before Poldi flies to Germany for the pre-WC friendlies. Basically just goofy Schweinski!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> (UA: neither guy is married.)

Lukas is watching silly cat videos on YouTube when he hears the familiar Skype ringtone. A video call from Basti pops up on the screen. Lukas grins and claps his hands. He hasn’t spoken to Bastian in a few days as they have both been busily preparing for the impending World Cup. He has a good feeling about this summer. It’s going to be the best of their lives, he thinks. He wants to spend as much of it as he can with his boyfriend.

He presses the spacebar to pause the video of a litter of kittens playing with Christmas tree garland, and clicks the button to accept the video call. A moment later his screen is filled with Bastian’s grinning face. He glances down at the small image of himself in the corner to be sure he looks good for his boy. He grins. Of course he looks good.

“Were you watching cat videos again? It took forever for you to accept,” Bastian says. He sounds annoyed, but Lukas knows he isn’t really.

“Oh, Basti, it was so cute! The little grey kitties were all tangled up in Christmas garland. They were rolling all over trying to free themselves. You want the link?”

“I think I’ll live without it.”

“Oh, don’t be such a grump.” Lukas giggled. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” The wide grin is back on Bastian’s face. Chatting with Lukas always makes him happy, especially video chatting. Texting and calling are okay, but there’s nothing better than actually seeing his boyfriend’s smiling face. He doesn’t usually say all of those things aloud - Lukas would never let him live it down - but he thinks it every time.

“What are you doing?” Lukas asks.

“Chatting with my boy.”

Lukas rolls his eyes, but grins wide. “What were you doing before? Anything special?”

“Not watching cat videos, that’s for sure,” he teases. “I was working out actually. I just got out of the shower.”

“Oh, really?” Lukas wiggles his eyebrows.

“This isn’t sexy Skyping, Luk. It’s eleven o’clock in the morning. Calm down.”

“If I was there, we could have sex at eleven.”

“That’s different.”

“How? It’s still sexy.”

“It just is. Sexy Skyping is a nighttime thing.”

“You’re weird.”

“You’re weird for wanting to Sexy Skype this early in the morning.” Bastian moves away from the camera for a moment to get a drink from a water bottle that is sitting on the desk beside his computer.

“I never said I wanted to Sexy Skype,” Lukas argues. “Sit down. All I can see is your ugly ass orange top. What are you even wearing?”

“It’s just a t-shirt.”

“It’s ugly.”

“It’s burnt orange.”

“You should burn it.”

“You’re getting cranky… If you want to Sexy…”

“I don’t want to!”

Bastian laughs. “You do.”

“No, I just wiggled my eyebrows at the thought of you in the shower. That doesn’t mean I want to talk dirty and… you know.” Lukas blushes a little. They only just started “Sexy Skyping,” as Bastian liked to call it, and Lukas was still a little embarrassed by the whole prospect.

“I know.”

Lukas’ phone buzzes three times in rapid succession and wiggles itself right off the edge of his desk. “Sacre bleu!” he shouts, grabbing it just before it crashes to the floor and bursts into a million pieces.

Bastian watches as Lukas dives to the right. “What was that about? Did you say ‘sacre bleu’?”

Lukas straightens up and checks his phone. The buzzing was three new text messages, all from his German teammates. Two from guys in Germany (Muller and Gotze) asking when he would be flying out, and one from Mesut asking for a lift to the airport. “I dropped my phone,” he says to Bastian. He waves his phone in front of the camera. “And yes, I said ‘sacre bleu.’ I picked it up from Oli.” He laughs and shakes his head.

“You cheating on me with that Frenchie?”

Lukas places his phone on the desk - away from the edge, so it won’t shimmy off again. “Oh, yeah. He’s here right now. We’re about to get naked,” he retorts. Lukas swivels his chair away from the computer and starts shouting in an accent that is something a little close to French? “Baguettes! Eiffel Tower! Mon Dieu!”

“Your accent is terrible,” Bastian says unimpressed.

Lukas rolls his chair back to the computer. He crosses his arms over his chest. “Oli doesn’t care about my French accent as long as I’m naked. Right, Oli?” He rolls away again. “Oui Oui! Hon hon hon!”

When he returns to the computer, Bastian is rolling his eyes. “You’re an idiot. I should really find a new lover.”

“You mean like I did?”

“You’re so full of it.”

Lukas grins. “So are you. You would never want anyone, but me.”

A pink tint colors Bastian’s cheeks and he grins. He nods. “You got me there.”

Lukas sighs and stares at the camera for a few moments before he speaks again. His voice is low and more serious. “I really do miss you, Basti.”

“I really miss you too, Luk.”

“Olivier isn’t really here. That was me doing the French thing.”

Bastian laughs loudly. “I know that, you idiot.”

Lukas chuckles. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I know that too.”

“I love you.”

“I know that too.”

“Basti…” Lukas whines and pouts out his bottom lip.

“I love you too, stupid.”

“Is that any way to speak to your one and only?”

“I am really looking for a new lover if you keep talking like a romance novel.”

“That wasn’t romance novel talk. If I talked like a romance novel, our Sexy Skyping would be filled with words like ‘member’ and ‘pulsing.’”

“If you ever, I will break up with you. No joke.”

Lukas just giggles at the appalled look on Bastian’s face.

“I don’t even want to know how you know what words romance novels use,” he mutters, still looking personally offended.

“Oh, shut up, Basti. Obviously you do as well or you wouldn’t have said it in the first place. Why did you call me just to make fun of the way I talk?”

“I called you to… I don’t even know now. This has got to be the stupidest Skype session we’ve ever had.”

“It’s your fault.”

“How??! How the hell is this my fault? You’re the idiot who keeps using the worst French accent ever heard, and talking about romance novels.”

“You brought up Olivier and the romance novel first.”

Bastian growls and runs his fingers through his hair. “Sometimes you annoy me.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“You’re lucky I do.”

Lukas nods. “Yes, I am.”

“When are you flying in?”

“Tomorrow. My flight leaves at nine in the morning. Mesut and I are flying in together.”

“Per?”

“Already flew out, I believe.”

“Louis?”

“I put him on a plane to meet his grandmother in Germany. He’s already there. She’s keeping him while I am busy.”

“Bring him around when you get here. I bought some things for him.”

“Just go see him if you like.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

Lukas rolls his eyes. “My mother likes you more than she likes me. She’d be happy to see you.”

“I know, but I’ll wait for you.”

“As you wish.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“You’re picking me up at the airport, ja?

“Ja.”

“See you soon.”

Bastian runs his hands through his hair and scratches the back of his neck. He’s feeling a bit “sensitive” again, but trying not to show it.

Lukas senses this, of course, and speaks up to save his boyfriend from the awkward feelings that might just kill him. What an asshole he’s dating, really. Can’t even admit to having those “romance novel” feelings. “Love you, Basti.”

Bastian clears his throat, and stares down at the the image of himself in the corner of his screen. “Love you too.”

The smile on Lukas’ face broadens and he chuckles a little. “I’ll text you later.”

“Sure. Bye, Luk.”

Lukas ends the video call, and resumes watching the silly cat video.


End file.
